Lost Hope
by Schmidten
Summary: [HIATUS] Four new girls move to Minnesota and attend Duluth High School. Meanwhile, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos are the friendless losers getting bullied constantly everyday by the student body. *Full summary & cast inside.*
1. Cast

**Lost Hope**

**Summary ; **Four new girls move to Minnesota and attend Duluth High School. Meanwhile, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos are the friendless losers getting bullied constantly everyday by the student body. When these four girls come to Minnesota, what will they do about this? And can the guys accept their feelings before these girls move away unexpectantly?

* * *

_Cast:_

* * *

**Kendall's Love Interest (My OC)  
**

**Selena Gomez _as _Monique Kenna Delacruz - **Strongheaded, stubborn. Monique is very weird, crazy, bubbly, outgoing, free-spirited. Is very sweet, caring, and protective of her friends and family. If someone is rude to one of them or anything she will snap and bitch them out, sometimes getting into fights. Temper issues when insulted or something like that, high-tolerance with other things. Violent and scares the shit out of most people.

_EXTRA: About 5.3", small curves with b-cups and some muscle. Belly button piercing, tongue piercing, double pierced ears with right industrial. Tattoos - Right below the back of her neck is a dream catcher with 'Dream' under it. On her left inner pointer finger in cursive says 'Live Free', and on her left inner middle finger in cursive it says 'Die Hard'. And her left inner wrist it says 'Forever Young' in a red open heart. On her right hip bone she has Peace in chinese tattoed. Lastly behind her right ear she has a music clef note filled with lime green._

**Background: **Considering Monique had a gradually growing family she grew up in the ghetto (poor) part of town, causing her to have some 'slang' and act like the stereotypical black. When she was 5 her father died in a drive-by. Ever since then she's been overprotective of all her friends, and all her family has been watching out for eachother. When she turned 6 they moved from New York to Florida. Since her mom is in the military, her family is mostly raised by the eldest siblings from the age range of twenty and up, and a few of the kids have jobs to help support the family.

**Likes: **Animals, friends, family, laughing. Pokemon; fuck yes. Thunderstorms.

**Dislikes: **Homophobes. Racists. Fake Whores. PDA & School - Point Blank PERIOD.

**Hobbies: **Ice skating, horseback riding when she can. Being a crazy wierdo 24/7

_Bisexual. Vegetarian. ADHD. ADD. Memory problems, causing her to have struggling school grades._

* * *

**James' Love Interest (Gummy Bear Fanatic)**

**Carly Rae Jepsen _as _Madison Elizabeth Blitek - **She is creative. She likes to explore and read adventure stories. She is usually stuck watching her siblings. She loves to swim. She sings and dances when she is bored. She laughs alot and loves to draw. She loves the app Draw Something.

_No Extra_

**Background: **Madison was born in Illinois. She was there until she turned 14 then they had to move to Florida. She wasn't happy about this just like when her sister Megan was born. She doesn't want to move around but they have moved 3 times in her life. The first two were from one house to the next. When she went to Florida, Madison didn't get 1 friend until she turned 13.

**Likes: **Jokes, Friends, Mackenzie(her sister) and her friends, Dance Moms(the show not the actual people), Glee, and Music.

**Dislikes: **Mice, Rats, Being alone, Mean Nicknames(some of the mean nicknames she got are: Lonely, Loser, and Who cares about that girl.), Bullies, Whores all around, most "players", and stalkers.

**Hobbies: **She likes to Cheerlead, play sports, and watch YouTube videos.

* * *

**Logan's Love Interest (peregrine / anonymous)  
**

**Megan Nicole _as_** **Ethel Danica Klein - **She is rather rebellious, and dislikes following rules. Though she doesn't break them outright, she does have a tendency play dangerously close along their borders and bend them a little, doing things in rather unorthodox ways. She is very confident and sure of herself, such that she is even seen as cocky at times. She isn't afraid to take risks (and it sometimes comes and bites her back in the butt) and although she doesn't always follow what she's told, she does have everyone's best interests at heart. She is extremely athletic (she was the school's star female soccer player back in Florida, she sometimes joins the guys when they play sports recreationally, and she has a black belt in taekwondo), a daredevil, an avid skateboarder (the kind who goes to skate parks and practices tricks – grinds, aerials, flip tricks, etc) and is somewhat of a tomboy; when she was a kid, she would nearly always come home either bruised or dirty from playing some sport. She loves being outside playing sports and she also loves video games. She can't really sit still for long and her parents once thought she suffered from ADHD, but a trip to the doctor put their minds at ease (she really was just naturally overly active, but did not have the other symptoms of it). Contrary to the stereotype of jocks, she is in no way dumb. Admittedly she isn't a genius either, but she's pretty sharp and does well enough, getting mostly Bs and the occasional A and C. She's not the most sociable person there is but is also definitely not a snob. She's the kind who might say hi, or nod a greeting to you but won't bother to be the one to start a conversation, though she does care very dearly for her close friends and family. She prefers getting out there and doing things as opposed to just sitting down and talking. She doesn't mind being on her own, and she's comfortable with herself (even if she can be rather caustic and uncouth) and will stand up for her beliefs and won't try to change for anyone.

_EXTRA: She stands at about 5'5, has a willowy figure, and is rather flat chested. She has long toned legs and lightly tanned skin. She has quite a few scars bruises due to various sporting accidents (scars on her right elbow and knee from skateboarding, one on her right shin from soccer and a recovering bruise on her left hip from taekwondo) A thin streak of her chocolate brown hair is dyed purple. Her hair ends midway down her back and is forever tied up into a pony tail._

**Background: **Her family isn't exactly close, with almost everyone busy with their own affairs. Her father is usually away on business trips and barely has time for his children, whereas her mother seems to spend more time with her students than them. Hence, even though she and her brother are extremely different (him being the quirky genius, and she the athletic daredevil), they became really close, and they were the ones who watched out for each other most of the time, with her brother constantly bailing her out of trouble, and her preventing her brother from getting bullied). Despite this they aren't exactly estranged from their parents, they're just not as close knit.

**Likes: **all sports (especially soccer), Taekwondo, skateboarding, surfing (when she gets the chance), jogging, Real Madrid (the team), Miami Heat, New York Yankees, video games (especially halo), movies, music (her favourite genres are hip hop/rap/R&B),

**Dislikes:** bullies, snobs, judging others, art (she has practically 0 artistic ability), make up, heels, skirts, dresses

**Hobbies: **Soccer, skateboarding, practising Taekwondo, playing video games, listening to music.

* * *

**Carlos' Love Interest (My OC As Well)**

**Ariana Grande _as _Claire Noel Lancaster - **When you first meet Claire she can be a little shy and reserved, but then when you get to know her more she can be very bubbly, caring, sweet, and always put others before herself. Calm and relaxed, doesn't like drama & tries to keep her friends out of it. Not really the fighting type but when someone insults her best friends or family she lets the others go at it. That's her soft spot. She can be really sensitive sometimes and oblivious to the things that would be obvious to other people. Claire's your shoulder to cry on.

_EXTRA: Triple pierced ears with right cartilage, left industrial, right rook & tragus, and left daith piercings. Usually wears black eyeliner around her eye with soft white eyeliner around the tear ducts of her eyes, and a little bit of soft eyeshadow. Chest tattoo of 'Leave No Stone Unturned' in cursive. C-Cups with curves, 5.1" & relatively creamy/tanish clear skin._

**Background: **Claire was born and raised in Florida to a family that wasn't rich but wasn't poor either, they were able to buy the occasional treats like expensive electronics or a pet, and due to Connor being dyslexic his grades dropped dramatically throughout the years and he was known as the 'retarded kid' around school, and he's really oblivious to when he gets bullied and what he should feel, sometimes Claire & her friends stick up for him.

**Likes: **Food, chilling, friends, family, relaxing, stargazing

**Dislikes: **Homophobes, wannabes, attention-seaking people, 'queen bees', people who think they're all that.

**Hobbies: **Drawing/Painting (which she is really good at), writing poems & short stories, daydreaming

* * *

**So, I just felt the need to put this up here first so now you can all picture the girls just fine, and I gave you all the information I felt was necessary. If you don't like it, good for you, I don't give a fuck. So, there's the disclaimers basically saying which OC belongs to who. Two of them are obviously mine as stated because I didn't find an OC for Carlos I liked in my contest. And Monique I made from the start.**


	2. Prologue

**A/N ; So I really hope this doesn't disappoint. And just a warning this story might possibly go on hiatus at one point in time, 'cause I only have a vague idea of what I shall write :'o I'm super determined to write this though, so, yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. All I own are my OC's Claire & Monique**

**Madison Blitek - Gummy Bear Fanatic**

**Ethel Klein - Anonymous**

* * *

James Isaac Diamond stared at his feet and kept his head downcast; using his long hair as a curtain. He trudged through the halls to his first period class, Health. There were so many reasons he hated that class. Well, school in general really. But mostly Health and Lunch. Everyone in school made fun of him. Why, you may ask?

Because he was overweight.

The entire student body played and laughed at him everyday like he was just some toy you can play with, all because he's a few pounds from obese. In reality; it's not his fault. He doesn't have a very high metabolism. And considering his mom owns a world famous cosmetics company; his family was rich. So the effect of this is, he has waiters and maids waiting on him hand and foot, so he doesn't have the need to get up. He always get the most fanciest food you could get. Ever.

James hugged his binder to his chest tighter and started walking faster as he heard some hockey players yell 'fatass motherfucking faggot' his way. He inwardly sighed with relief as he made it to his Health class and took his seat.

Even his teacher gives him nasty looks. But, he is a Health teacher afterall; they support Health. But, hey. Society sucks these days, and what can we exactly do about?

Kendall Donald Knight sighed quietly as he passed the school hockey team. Jerks. That's what they were, jerks. All of them. All Kendall wanted was to be on the hockey team and follow in his fathers footsteps, but of course they wouldn't let him on the team because he's 'too weak'. A lot more too, they all gave him a different excuse. Sure, he might not have as much muscle as the rest of the team but he was a damn good hockey player. Of course, he is only 15. And yea, you could say he's a little shy.

He pushed his thick-framed glasses up his face as he walked through the halls to his Study Hall. Kendall may be a tad shy - considering he hasn't made one friend, and the fact that the Hockey team passed rumors about him after his tryout didn't help the matter - but he held his head high and blocked out all the rude comments made by other students around him.

Of course the team felt intimidated by him, and passed rumors that he was too weak and shy to actually deal with anything on the ice. Basically the Hockey captain, Jace Dixon, told the whole school to screw Kendall up over something as little as that. When it wasn't even true.

Horetense Logan Mitchell sat ram-rod straight in his seat in Math class, feeling intimidated by the people around him. Everyday he suffers from both physical _and _mental abuse. So what? He's the smartest kid in probably the whole school, at least he's getting somewhere in his life.

The problem being he's classified as the school 'nerd'. He constantly wears khakis with sweater vests and dress shirts - so on so forth. Always being the first to shoot his hand up to answer any question, he's like a thorn in his teachers sides. But, at least someones willing to answer, right?

Horetense, better known as Logan, put his glasses on as the teacher started to write on the board. Logan usually sits in the back corner of the classroom - straying away from other people - and has to use glasses to see far away.

Carlos Roberto Garcia Jr. was almost skipping all around the school - oblivious to his surroundings. Always a smile on his face. He didn't register any of the snickers or profanities thrown his way, he just kept on walking to his math class. Once there, he bounced inside, smiling in greeting to his teacher at the door - whom was welcoming her students inside - and took his seat.

Carlos isn't the smartest cookie in the cookie jar. He's dyslexic, and has a very hard time understanding and learning material for mostly math - but he isn't too bad in his other subjects, barely passing with grades around the 70 range. Of course, he tries tutoring but it seems like none of the tutors ever understand him - or tolerate him.

This all effects his 'reputation' in school - always getting called a 'retard' or a 'dumbass' and sometimes he even receive racist comments. Mostly being the oblivious and naive teenage he is, he doesn't let any comments get him down - always upbeat and happy - but part of it will always be a facade, 'cause somewhere in there he will always be able to hear all that's being said. _Just don't listen to them_, he constantly repeats to himself day in and day out.

These four boys are the friendless, weak, nerdy 'underdogs' of this stereotypical high school, and will most likely always be.

Or at least that's what they think.

* * *

**A/N ; Good? Bad? Review! Constructive criticism allowed, but please no flames. I honestly feel like this kinda sucked ~ I don't know about you. But I was kinda having trouble thinking of insults and trouble thinking of stuff for Kendall. BLAH. ****The girls are gonna come in next chapter. And on a side note, this is Eventual-BTR. **


	3. Welcome to Duluth

**A/N ; Sorry this took so long, I was organizing the girls' schedules to fit. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. All I own are my OC's Claire & Monique**

**Madison Blitek - Gummy Bear Fanatic**

**Ethel Klein - Anonymous**

* * *

The double doors of Duluth High School opened with a bang and in walked the four newest editions to this 85 year old high school. Boys stared and winked, hoping to get a piece of something they can only dream of. Whilst girls whispered and gawked in envy.

Claire Noel Lancaster, Ethel Danica Klein, Madison Elizabeth Blitek, and Monique Kenna Delacruz made their way to the main office, chatting and laughing away with smiles tattooed on their faces like any other day these four best friends spent together.

It was only about a week ago, when Claire's mom was transferred from Florida to Minnesota due to her job as a professional nurse. Of course, these four families are inseparable and when one leaves, the other three follow. It was like following the family tradition, Lillian Lancaster, Jamilla Klein, Laura Blitek, and Emily Delacruz have been best friends since they could remember, or at least you could say when they had their original surnames. And now in this day and time, the offspring of these four beautiful woman are all like family - and there's a lot.

Ironically enough these four teenage girls were all born the same year, so they would be the closest considering they would all be in the same school/grade, etc.

Ethel opened the door to the main office. Almost immediately the blatant smell of papers and pencils invaded their noses and the sound of phones and teachers making small talk rang in their ears.

"Um, hi, we're the new girls you were expecting?" Monique spoke once the four made their way up to the desk.

A lady that couldn't be any older than 50 looked up from her computer and narrowed her eyes at the four girls through her glasses, almost as if she was investigating them. "Ah, yes," she gave a wry smile, "Madison, Monique, Ethel, and Claire I suppose?"

"That's us." Monique smiled back.

"Well, here are each of your schedules and other papers you'll need." the secretary - whom the girls identified as Mrs. Marinkovic from the name tag on her desk - passed each of the girls a folder. Each folder held a schedule for the school day, a lunch menu for the month, a paper with their locker number and combination, and a map of the school.

"Logan can help you figure your schedules out and show you around school, girls." Mrs. Marinkovic continued and pointed at a pale, skittish-looking boy helping file papers for another teacher in the corner of the office.

Said boy's head shot up like a dart at the mention of his name. And blushed upon seeing four new girls - that he assumed he was to help. He never liked helping new kids around, they were almost always mean to him, especially girls.

Mrs. Marinkovic motioned for the boy to come over and he complied; skittering over after grabbing his books. "Hi," was his quiet greeting sent the girls way before he turned his attention on the pale-blonde haired woman.

"Logan, would you be able to show these girls around school?" she asked sweetly.

He nodded, and left the office without another word, the four girls following close behind. Once outside the door of the office and into the now-almost-empty-halls he turned on his heels to face the new girls.

Ethel scanned Logan up and down, biting her lip, she's always had an attraction to the shy nerdy types. It's like she can't resist them. They're just so adorable! But it's all too ironic considering she's almost the complete opposite - rebellious and hates following rules, yet she gets fair enough grades in school and pays attention.

Logan gulped hard and blushed at feeling a pair of eyes raking up and down his body. "Uh, what are your g-girls' names?" he stuttered, averting his gaze.

"I'm Monique, this is Claire, that's Ethel, and that would be Madison," the raven-haired girl - Monique spoke, pointing each girl out.

"H-hi, I'm Horetense, but I prefer to be called Logan." he almost whispered.

"Well, nice to meet you Logan," Madison smiled a toothy smile.

Logan smiled a shy smile, but almost as soon as it came it was gone. "So, uh, can I see your schedules?", he waited for each girl to pull their schedules out and hand them to him before he started comparing. "Ok, so there's four different kinds of days here, A, B, C, and D. You'll have your main courses every other day and your electives every four days. There's three floors in this school, this floor has the 100 classrooms, the second has the 200 classrooms, and the third has the 300 classrooms. Got it?" he gazed up at the girls.

"Got it," they all stated simultaneously.

"Okay, Monique and Claire you have History together first in room 138, Madison you have Study Hall in room 314, and Ethel you have math with me." he managed to get out without stuttering.

Logan handed the girls their schedules back, and they all bid goodbyes before going their separate ways for the day. Since Logan and Ethel have the same class, they walked together.

"So, uh, what? Is this one of those stereotypical high schools, with the 'asshole jocks, and 'slutty queen bees'." Ethel chuckled, trying to start conversation as they got to the staircase.

Logan glanced over at Ethel, a little bewildered she was actually walking with him let alone _talking _to him. "Yea, I guess you can say that." he replied quietly.

"You're quiet," she grinned.

A light blush painted the pale boy's cheeks and they walked the rest of the way to math class in silence.

The two walked into class with their binders and books and all heads turned towards them and the teacher stopped speaking. Logan skittered to his seat in the corner while Ethel just stood in the doorway, chewing some gum nonchalantly.

"Ethel, I presume?" the teacher asked in a questioning tone.

Ethel cocked her head, but nodded, and looked around taking in the classroom. It was a fairly big classroom, with a closest wide-open in the back holding numbered graphing calculators and rulers from what she could see, but probably much more need supplies farther back into it. Adjacent to the door - where she was standing - there was a windowsill stretched across from the teachers desk in the corner to about two-thirds way down the wall. Other than that it was a typical math room, with 'educational posters' lining the walls.

"Sit in front of Logan," she stated, nodding her head towards the pale brunette. Without waiting for a reply, she turned back around to the board and continued her boring lecture.

The students turned back in their seats as Ethel strutted over to the empty desk in front of Logan. Other than a few curious glances sent towards the new girl, class was pretty normal and quiet. Ethel chewed her gum and leaned back in her chair, only writing stuff down or paying attention when she felt it was necessary. She could hear the scratching of Logan's pencil frantically writing his notebook behind her.

It was kind of peaceful, actually. Ethel looked to her left and gazed out the window at the track three stories down. She sighed in content.

But, of course, all good things must come to an end. The dark-haired brunette's senses became more aware as she heard snickering and quiet whimpers behind her. She spun around in her chair to see a couple of muscular guys a few seats over throwing things at Logan. And by things we're talking about throwing pencils and spit balls like their darts.

"Hey, leave him alone, what'd he ever do to you?" Ethel glared at the two guys, lowering her voice a little as to not be heard by the teacher.

"You're actually _protecting_ the nerd?" one of the guys said in between laughs.

"To you he might be a nerd, but in 10 years you'll be living on the streets begging for spare change while Logan here is actually gonna make something out of his life all because you couldn't take your eyes away from the 'nerds' and 'geeks' or whatever to actually pay attention to the world around you." she smirked, amused by the looks of pure shock on their faces, before taking one last glance at Logan and turning in her seat.

Logan was of course, shocked, but grateful at the same time. Someone actually stuck up for him. Adding to his shock that it was a new student _and _a girl.

These boys' worlds are about to get shaken up.

* * *

**A/N ; I feel like I captured some of these personalities horribly :c Good? Bad? Review! Constructive criticism allowed, no flames please.**


	4. Gym Class Heroes

**A/N ; I'm so flustered! I don't want all the girls and guys to meet in the same day, ya know? But I think I might have too... :o & BTW the title of this chapter I would like to prefer to as Claire & Monique, not the actual band. :')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. All I own are my OC's Claire & Monique**

**Madison Blitek - Gummy Bear Fanatic**

**Ethel Klein - Anonymous**

* * *

_Recap_

_"To you he might be a nerd, but in 10 years you'll be living on the streets begging for spare change while Logan here is actually gonna make something out of his life all because you couldn't take your eyes away from the 'nerds' and 'geeks' or whatever to actually pay attention to the world around you." she smirked, amused by the looks of pure shock on their faces, before taking one last glance at Logan and turning in her seat._

_Logan was of course, shocked, but grateful at the same time. Someone actually stuck up for him. Adding to his shock that it was a new student and a girl._

_These boys' worlds are about to get shaken up._

* * *

Ethel strutted out of her Math class a little while later after the little 'incident', Logan following not too far behind.

"What was that?" Logan asked frantically, catching up to her.

"What do you mean, 'what was that'?" she rolled her eyed, "I _hate _bullies with a fiery passion." her face scrunched in disgust.

"Y-yea, but you didn't have to do that..." he nearly whispered.

She stopped walking, causing Logan to stop. "Are you kidding me! I'm not just gonna sit their and watch it all go down, I may have just met you, but as I said before I hate bullies with a _fiery_ passion." she ranted, lowering her voice on 'fiery', to make a point._  
_

Logan was taken aback, not used to having someone stick up for him, or even_ talk _to him. Besides teachers when they're asking questions, and bullies when they're making fun of him. But, those don't really count.

Ethel started walking again, and Logan had to jog up to her side as she started talking again, "I especially won't let them pick on a friend of mine." she gave a half-smile.

This time Logan was the one to stop walking, his eyes wide and mouth gaping open and close like a fish. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't find any words.

Ethel turned around but kept walking, "See ya later, Logan!" she winked, before turning back around.

Logan watched her retreating figure before it was fully out of sight, and the warning bell rand. He shook himself out of his trance before speed-walking through the dispersing crowds to Home Ec.

* * *

Ethel saw Monique and Claire talking a little ways down the hall once she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Watcha bitches got next?" she asked playfully once she reached them.

Monique and Claire stopped talking and turned towards their best friend, "I got gym." Claire smiled.

"Same, how about you chicka?" Monique asked Ethel.

"Digital Communications." she grinned. Ethel loves playing with computers.

Or at least that's her excuse to get wifi so she can play games on her phone.

"Gotcha, later El!" Monique yelled over her shoulder as she and Claire began advancing forward towards the gym, and Ethel walked the other way.

Once the duo made their way to the gym, they walked through the opened double doors and were met with the scene of other fellow students running laps around the gym. So they walked up to the gym teacher like any normal new student.

"Uh, hi, we're new here." Monique announced once they were in front of the two teachers.

The female teacher - who's name tag read 'Mrs. Kudrow' - looked away from the students running around the gym and turned her attention to the two girls. "Oh, hello there girls. The kids are just jogging a little around the gym, and then we're going to play some dodgeball. Wait right here." she then walked out of the gym and came back a meer minute later holding gym uniforms for the girls.

Claire and Monique instinctively took them and walked into the locker room, changing. They each wore Maroon Soffee shorts and a white ringer tee with yellow ribbing on the collar and sleeve and the schools name written across the chest.

Walking back out in their uniforms and sneakers, they joined in the circle of students walking/running/jogging around the gym. They decided on walking, since neither of them have very much stamina. Speed, sure. Stamina, hell no.

"Glad I decided on my sneakers instead of my boots today," Monique chuckled as she looked down at her shoes. "Woulda looked like a fucktard in this with combat boots."

Claire laughed too, "Yea... hey, look at that kid up there." Claire nudged Monique, pointing too a chubby brunette boy a little ways ahead a them. "He looks sad," she spoke sadly, "I don't like seeing people sad!"

"Neither do I, c'mon, lets go." Monique quickly explained, speed-walking with Claire up to the brunette. They would prefer to NOT jog in shorts this small with all these hormonal teenage boys surrounding them...

Once they reached the chubby boy, Monique on his left side and Claire on his right side, the younger girl stuck her hand out to him, "Hi there, I'm Monique and that's Claire, we're new."

The boys eyes widened a little in surprise and he grabbed the girls petite hand in his slightly beefy one, "I'm James."

James would've rejected her, but she's new, maybe he can befriend her before she hears the rumors and what not about him going around school. Company is always good. He just wanted a friend.

"Nice tah meetcha James!" Monique spoke excitedly. She then glanced at Claire who was staring straight ahead nervously. "_She's a little shy_" Monique whispered in James' ear.

A light pink blush tinted Claire's cheeks, overhearing the comment.

James looked over at the redheaded girl, smiling warily - almost as if they were gonna pull a prank on him or something any minute now.

"So what is there to do around this town?" Claire spoke up, gaining a little confidence.

"Not a lot really, this place is relatively small, but there's some really popular diners and coffee houses around town." James replied.

"Any ice rinks?" Monique ask, hope lacing her voice.

"Yea, there's one downtown and the school has one for the hockey team." James turned his head towards the raven-haired girl.

"Thank god! I don't think I could last long without ice-skating." she sighed with relief, causing Claire to giggle.

"My gosh, how much longer do we have to fucking walk this thing?" Claire grumbled, more to herself than anyone.

"Like, 2 more minutes." James said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Out of nowhere, a muscular, broad-shouldered pushed the chubby teenager down to the floor and hung his arms around Claire and Monique's shoulder, acting like they were best buds. The two girls came to a halt, causing the boy to come to a halt as well right as he was about to step over James - who was now slowly getting up off the ground.

"What are you fine little ladies doin'?" he gave a cocky smirk.

"I don't really know, but I can definitely say not _you_, so back off, we don't wanna be flirted with by an arrogant asshole." Monique spoke up for her and Claire, deciding not to toy with the guy and get straight to the point. She was already too tired for any of that. She shrugged the arm of her shoulder, Claire doing the same.

"Ouch, babe, that hurts." the boy said in mock-hurt and turned to Monique - hand over his heart - as Claire helped James up.

"Don't call me babe." she hissed, ignoring the stares from other students the two were getting due to their random little 'interruption'.

"Tell me your name and maybe I won't." he smirked maliciously.

The petite girl rolled her eyes, "Monique, now fuck off."

How were the teachers not involved by now?

"Well, hello there, that's a very beautiful name. I'm Jace Dixon." he spoke.

"Thanks? Now can you seriously go away it's my first day here and I'd prefer to stay out of the bullshit your dishing to me right now." she said, growing impatient.

"Whatever, see ya later babe!" he winked, running off.

"Ew," her face scrunched in disgust, staring at his back as he ran off to catch up with his friends - she supposes.

Once Jace was out of sight James and Claire came into view and she was able to make eye contact with them. But before anything could be said, the gym teachers blew their whistles and within a few minutes a majority of the gym were throwing dodge balls at each other while the others - A.K.A Claire, James and Monique - were cowering in the back.

* * *

**A/N ; BLAH BLAH BLAH. Hello there. Sorry for the late update, I had some NY State Math & English tests this week and last week omfg ks'djfahdfsdfa'sdf. Oh look! A wild Jace appeared! :O Good? Bad? Reviews are pretty fucking nice ya know...!**

**Well, as it was pointed out (thanks to a review XD) I mixed up the gym classes and stuff. And sd;ahfjdsf. It's good now.**

**Madison will be a big part in next chapter!**


	5. Blondie

**A/N ; Just so you know, the girls aren't meeting the guys in the way they'll be paired together romance wise ;p I thought that would be to cliche. I feel so proud of myself that I updated both of my stories in one day. Ok, Kendall time. :s**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. All I own are my OC's Claire & Monique**

**Madison Blitek - Gummy Bear Fanatic**

**Ethel Klein - Anonymous**

* * *

_Recap_

_"Whatever, see ya later babe!" he winked, running off._

_"Ew," her face scrunched in disgust, staring at his back as he ran off to catch up with his friends - she supposes._

_Once Jace was out of sight James and Claire came into view and she was able to make eye contact with them. But before anything could be said, the gym teachers blew their whistles and within a few minutes a majority of the gym were throwing dodge balls at each other while the others - A.K.A Claire, James and Monique - were cowering in the back._

* * *

"I admire you." James spoke, looking down at Monique who was but a few inches shorter than him, since his growth spurt is just now slowly catching up to him.

"Why thank you." the younger spoke, raising her eyebrows.

Currently the three were waiting outside the locker rooms for the bell to ring. The usual greetings and basic information have been established between the trio and now they were just making ever so light chit chat by the windowsill in the hallway.

"I'm hungry." Claire whined, jutting out her bottom lip in a helpless pout.

Monique chuckled, "I'm sleepy, nice tah meetcha hungry." she winked.

Claire slapped her arm playfully, "Not funny _Skitty_." she smirked, knowing her redheaded friend hated being called Skitty at this day in age.

"Skitty?" James cocked his head thoughtfully, taking a glance at Monique's slightly blushing face and glare sent Claire's way.

"Oh yea, we didn't tell you?" Claire grinned evilly. "When we were younger, Momo here used to be obsessed with Pokemon."

"And now, I _hate _that nickname." Monique hissed, glaring ever so slightly at Claire, "I'm a sophomore now, it's old and immature."

"Skitty though?" James laughed.

"I like kitties! Geez, you guys are so rhude!" she made a funny pronunciation on 'rude'.

Before either could reply, the bell rung, signaling time to move on to next class. They bid their goodbyes, and Claire and James went off to Chemistry while Monique made her way to English.

* * *

Monique sat down in the back of the room in a free seat next to a blonde kid with glasses.

The boy looked up as he heard her drop her books on her desk. She caught his eye, and nodded in his direction, "Hey." she smiled.

He just blushed and looked down. Monique took in the room's appearance. Eggshell walls with computers in the back, a whiteboard up front, and the lights tinted down with the blinds open to give it a warm relaxing feel.

She snapped out of her daze as Madison dropped her books on the desk in front of her. "Hey Mo." she winked.

"Got English too then?" Monique replied.

"What do you think?"

She just chuckled and looked over at the blonde boy. _Well isn't he a cutie, _she thought to herself.

Monique extended her hand out and tapped him on the shoulder. "Y-yes?" he squeaked, looking up.

"Hi there," she smiled warmly, leaning forward and resting her chin in her hand, "My name is Monique, what's yours?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Kendall," he warily replied.

"I'm new here, just moved from Florida and this is Madison," she pointed at Madison who was now doodling in her agenda.

"Huh?" her head shot up as she heard her name.

Monique looked over at her, "Oh nothing," she shrugged, "Just making friendly chatter with Kendall over here."

"Oh hey, it's Monique." came a cocky voice she hoped to never hear again, or at least for the rest of the day.

Monique turned around to see Jace Dixon, the cocky asshole that flirted with her and was pushed James in gym. "Jace." she flatly replied with a poker face.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, looking ahead of her and at Madison, scanning her up and down like a piece of large meat on sale.

"Madison." Madison replied for her, turning back around to doodle.

Then the teacher came in, "Sit down Jace." he spoke mock-sternly. The teacher seemed laid-back and playful, like he still remembered what is was like to be a teenager even though he looked like he was forty some-odd years old.

"Yes sir." Jace saluted sarcastically, and when his back was to him he pushed Kendall's head down, his nose narrowly missing smashing itself onto the desk, before taking his seat two ahead of Kendall's.

Monique's blood boiled, she hated bullies with a fiery passion, but before she could speak up the teacher interrupted, "Now, I suppose you two are the new girls here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes sirree." Madison smiled.

"Ok, well I'm Mr. Loughty, now let's get started where we left off, I'm pretty sure you two can keep up." Mr. Loughty spoke.

They smiled and Monique gave a single nod as he turned to the board and started writing stuff on it about the subconscious.

Monique glared at Jace, and turned to Kendall - who was looking at her with interest - and gave him an understanding smile. No sympathy, just understanding. Which is good, because Kendall hated sympathy. He blushed and looked away.

Madison, in curiosity, turned around and whispered "What was that?".

"What was what?" she whispered back.

"You just glared at that kid over there and smiled randomly at blondie... Kendall is it?"

"Yea, that's his name, and that kid over there is a cocky ass douchebag, you weren't in my gym class to see what he did to this one kid and you obviously had not witnessed what he just did to Kendall." Monique whispered low enough to make sure no-one else could hear it.

Madison sighed in frustration, along with Monique, she hated bullies, homophobes, racists, etc. Basically all four of them hated them. She turned back around in her seat and kept on doodling.

Monique took a glance out of the corner of her eye to see Kendall staring at her, as if to try and figure her out. She looked over at him vaguely, "What?" she whispered loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough to catch anyone else's attention.

"Just surprised anyone is actually talking to me." he whispered back, sighing.

She turned her head fully his way, "I don't like bullies, I'm sorry you have to go through that pain." she gave a sad smile.

He nodded a little, before facing forward again and sending his eyes downcast.

* * *

After class, Monique and Madison had to stay after a little late before lunch to catch up on what the class has been up to and to get the required books.

"Lunch time, finally!" Madison groaned as they walked towards the door, "I'm starving."

They walked out the door, "I know right I could eat a fucking horse." Monique spoke.

"Isn't that the Kendall kid you were talking to earlier?" Madison asked, pointing a little ways down the hall.

"Yea, it is." Monique almost whispered, before making her way to him. He was currently on the floor picking up various papers and books that she presumed he dropped.

The two knelt down beside him and started to help him pick up his things. "What happened?" Madison questioned the blonde curiously.

Kendall looked up and blushed a little, "Jace and his friends just knocked my books down, no big deal." he quietly spoke.

"I really don't like Jace," Monique replied with a sour look.

"Yea, he's a real douche," Madison finished.

Kendall finished packing his stuff away and stood up, Monique and Madison soon following. "Come sit with us at lunch?" Madison asked sweetly.

"Uh-um, sure..." he said with a bewildered look. "I gotta go to my locker and get my lunch."

"So do we," the two girls spoke in unison.

"We can walk together!" Monique almost yelled in a tone that sounded like mock-determination, and she pointed her finger in the air before dragging Madison and Kendall downstairs.

* * *

**A/N ; I dunno, I felt like I should continue it after class because it would just seem really bland and stupid if it was just that tiny chat in class, I wanted them to talk more so I could actually classify them in the somewhat 'friend' category. Next chapter is Claire meets Carlos and they all sit down to lunch together.**

**Good? Bad? Reviews are nice. 2 reviews for next chapter *evil face* no reviews no chapter bitches. :'3**


	6. The Irony

**A/N ; So, my computer broke down for a little while and that's why the updates lateish :p Hope you like this chapter! Claire meets Carlos, the guys meet, and they all sit down for lunch together. I think it's a little cliche that all the girls meet a guy on the same day, but it wouldn't have worked any other way in my head. 'Cause either way one of the girls would've seen one of the guys getting bullied and would've just HAD to put a stop to it, do you get what I'm sayin'? :x FYI I will be posting a Hunger Games FanFic (which will be a collab with my dear friend BOOTTOTHEHEAD aka Anna) & hopefully an Outsiders Fic. :D**

**Previously called "Holding On To Hope". I changed it though 'cause I thought Lost Hope would fit better XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. All I own are my OC's Claire & Monique**

**Madison Blitek - Gummy Bear Fanatic**

**Ethel Klein - Anonymous**

* * *

_Recap_**  
**

_Kendall finished packing his stuff away and stood up, Monique and Madison soon following. "Come sit with us at lunch?" Madison asked sweetly._

_"Uh-um, sure..." he said with a bewildered look. "I gotta go to my locker and get my lunch."_

_"So do we," the two girls spoke in unison._

_"We can walk together!" Monique almost yelled in a tone that sounded like mock-determination, and she pointed her finger in the air before dragging Madison and Kendall downstairs._

* * *

Madison and Monique dragged Kendall into a seat in between them, after they sat down themselves of course, and set their lunched on the table space in front of them.

_The_ cafeteria was relatively large, like any other, with white tiled walls and random posters advertising school things like bake sales and clubs. There was enough tables to fit every student, meaning there was a _lot_, and they were circular with maroon table tops and dirty mustard-yellow seats.

"Do you know where Ethel and Claire are?" Madison groaned impatiently to Monique.

"Ethel had Digital Communications and I don't even fucking know about Claire." Monique replied, then looked at Kendall, who was poking at his food, "Eat before I force that food down your throat." she playfully warned him, getting a little laugh from him.

Monique smiled and turned back to her food just as Ethel sat down next to Monique with her tray of lunch-line food.

"How can you eat that stuff? It's disgusting!" Madison exclaimed to Ethel.

"Oh shut up Maddie, food is fucking food." she said, before actually acknowledging Kendall, "Who's blondie?"

"This, my dear Ethel, is Kendall, me and Madison met him in English class." Monique grinned.

"Oh, nice tah meetcha Ken Doll," she chuckled, "I wonder where that Logan character is."

Kendall frowned at the nickname Ethel used on him, but it was erased when the odd little raven-haired girl next to him spoke to him, "Ignore her Kendall, she can be a bitch sometimes," she giggled. Kendall gave an actual genuine smile.

"Hey, there's Logan," Madison poked Ethel from a few seats down, before pointing to the pale brunette sitting all alone in the opposite corner of the cafeteria.

Ethel jumped up from her seat without a word and skittered over to him, the trio at the table could see her chatting a little with him, and got him to stand up and follow her to their table. As soon as they got there, Claire appeared out of almost nowhere, taking a seat next to Logan as the three sat down.

"Hey guys," Claire spoke softly, "Logan," she nodded.

"This is Kendall," Madison answered her questioning glance.

"Ok, well the lines probably shorter now so I think I'm gonna go get lunch," Claire said, getting up and making her way outside the lunchroom door and to the end of the line against the wall, which was slowly feeding itself into the cafeteria's food area.

She looked ahead of herself at a short energetic Latino, not too much taller than her, looking at her in curiosity.

She blushed, "Hi?"

"Hello! I'm Carlos, are you new here, I don't remember ever seeing you around?" he cocked his head.

"Uh, I'm Claire, and yea, I'm new. Me and my three best friends just moved here from Florida." she replied, moving forward in the line so she was right outside the door with Carlos.

"That's cool! I've always wanted to visit Florida, but I've heard it's really hot down there. Whenever I ask my parents if we can visit they say I'd just whine because I wouldn't be able to get used to the climate since Minnesota is so cold..." Carlos rambled, a big grin on his face.

Claire giggled, filling her tray with food as she followed Carlos to the register. "You're cute," she bit her lip.

The latino looked at her, cocking his head, "No ones ever said that to me... you're cute too." he smiled, practically bouncing up and down with his almost natural hyperactivity. Claire blushed and looked down.

The two paid for their food and went their separate ways, but when it seemed like Carlos couldn't find a seat he turned to see Claire getting ketchup for her french fries and walked over to her.

"Can I sit with you? There's no one for me to sit with..." he asked with an almost sad expression.

She looked up at him, then looked back at the table filled with her friends to see three other guys sitting with her best friends, just two seats left. Perfect. "Sure, there's just enough room left."

Claire led a grinning Carlos to the table in the corner and sat down next to James from gym - who apparently came in while she was in line- , who was next to Madison, and Carlos sat next to her, so he was next to Logan.

"Now it feels like a party," Monique wiggled her eyebrows.

Ethel chuckled, "Who's your little friend there Claire?" she winked.

"This is Carlos, Carlos this is Ethel, Monique, and Madison. That's James, Logan, and Kendall..." she spoke, a little shy around all the new company.

"I like corndogs..." Carlos nodded with a blank expression, before looking down at his tray and picking up his corndog and biting into it.

"I like chicken..." Monique spoke, nodding with the same blank expression. Mimicking Carlos. "We're gonna get along just fine Carlitos." she winked again, snickering.

"Carlitos... I like it." he said with huge grin on his face, laughing happily.

"Don't you guys think it's ironic we all met a guy on our first day of school..." Madison spoke, who was looking down at her lunch and playing with her home-made egg salad sandwich.

"A little irony never killed anyone," Ethel threw a piece of her chicken patty bun at her from across the table.

It seems like Carlos and Logan were already talking, which couldn't be good considering they both looked complete opposites. Honestly it looked like Logan was trying to convince Carlos of something. The pale boy looked frustrated and the latino looked confused.

Claire, James, and Kendall were chatting away, getting to know each other a little better. Ethel and Monique were just talking about their day, occasionally throwing comments into the trio's conversation and helping Logan with Carlos.

It's actually quite surprising how fast the four boys adapted to these four beautiful ladies. Not to mention each other.

They did always have that one thing in common though.

* * *

**A/N ; Ok, I know it was kind of shit at how I just randomly had them be all buddy-buddy kind of, but I just couldn't think of things for them to say to each other. D: ****This next chapter might be a later update 'cause idefk what ima do XD **

**Reviews are nice... c:**


	7. Just Keep Walking

**I KNOW I HATE MYSELF TOO. Ok, btw, I made a deviantart and started making pictures for the story. I so far have... uh... Kennique? Idk. ;o But my username is Gawjiuss, and idk I'm unmotivated to finish the other couple pics but I will... eventually e-e .**

** Thanks peregrine for the idea! That'll definitely be next chapter. :)**

**Anyways! I edited the story and changed the castings for Claire & Monique! Selena Gomez now plays Monique and I switched Ariana Grande to Claire.**

**P.S. This is mostly just a filler chapter leading up to something I have planned. c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. All I own are my OC's Claire & Monique**

**Madison Blitek - Gummy Bear Fanatic**

**Ethel Klein - Anonymous**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Don't you guys think it's ironic we all met a guy on our first day of school..." Madison spoke, who was looking down at her lunch and playing with her home-made egg salad sandwich._

_"A little irony never killed anyone," Ethel threw a piece of her chicken patty bun at her from across the table._

_It seems like Carlos and Logan were already talking, which couldn't be good considering they both looked complete opposites. Honestly it looked like Logan was trying to convince Carlos of something. The pale boy looked frustrated and the latino looked confused._

_Claire, James, and Kendall were chatting away, getting to know each other a little better. Ethel and Monique were just talking about their day, occasionally throwing comments into the trio's conversation and helping Logan with Carlos._

_It's actually quite surprising how fast the four boys adapted to these four beautiful ladies. Not to mention each other._

_They did always have that one thing in common though._

* * *

Kendall walked home that day after school with a huge grin on his face, it all seemed so surreal to him. Seven new friends all in one day! And to think, this morning he woke up with none.

He stopped at the elementary school to pick up his eight year old sister and together they started walking home.

"What's with the big smile all of a sudden, Kenny?" Katie asked in her small voice. Recently Katie was beginning to become quite devious, but deep down she's still just a little girl.

"Hmm?" he turned his head to look at her, "Oh, no reason." he looked ahead again as he entered his neighborhood.

"Tell me!" she pouted.

He ignored her whining the rest of the way home and kept his eyes ahead of him. In reality, Kendall wanted to be the cool older brother that Katie looks up to, he doesn't want her knowing that he was friendless before today. That's not cool.

They turned down another street and made there way to their house, where they separated ways to work on their homework in their rooms. As soon as their mother got home from her waitressing job and changed out of her uniform, Kendall practically stumbled down the stairs and told his mom _everything_ as she began cooking dinner.

He could always confide in her, she's been his best friend for years.

* * *

Almost the same exact thing happened with James, Logan, and Carlos. But with the girls, it wasn't the same. Unlike the boys, they were expected to make friends. They're all too nice when meeting new people. Plus, they had each other.

The girls all walked home together laughing and chatting about random things like any other day, and was quite content with their first day of school.

"I can't wait to see Carlos tomorrow" Claire blurted out dreamily, then blushed once she heard what she said.

"Ohhhh," Monique wiggled her eyebrows, "looks like our little Claire bear here has a crush on our Spanish friend." she teased.

"Shut up Mo," Claire whined.

"Aww, it's ok Claire," Madison soothed, "If it makes you feel any better Skitty here told me earlier Kendall's cute." she grinned evilly, turning her gaze to the black-haired girl standing next to her.

Monique gasped and a light pink blush tinted her cheeks, she swatted at Maddie's arm and bit her lip. "What can I say, I love shy guys," she smiled shyly.

"Well damn," Ethel muttered, "Mo, you're never like this" she nudged her.

"Neither is Claire!" she pointed her finger to the sky and dashed off.

The other three girls just laughed and ran along up to catch up to her.

"So," Ethel smirked at Monique after Madison made it into her house. Claire was already in her bedroom doing her homework, as she was the first stop on the girls walk home, and they had just passed Madison's house and were on their way to Monique's large family home.

"So?" Monique smiled, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know" she chuckled, looking down and shaking her head.

"So, how about that Logan character?" Monique wiggled her eyebrows at Ethel.

Ethel shrugged and scrunched her nose, "Ehh, he's alright."

"Aww, c'mon El, don't you find him at least a little bit cute?" she pouted.

"He's alright looking...?" Ethel trailed off, looking at her friend as if she had grown two heads.

Monique sighed, and with a little smile she said, "You two would be totally cute together though, I swear." before she turned up her driveway and made her way into her house.

Ethel just groaned, rolling her eyes and kept walking.

It's not that she hated Logan, or anything, she just wasn't into the whole dating thing. Yea, he was good looking in a cute childish way, but... she just didn't want anything with him, was that so wrong? He didn't seem like her type, he was all skittish and shy, and Ethel didn't like that. She was only _barely_ fifteen years old. Nothing's gonna happen between them, they're just friends. And it will stay that way.

Right?


	8. Hiatus & Explanation

**Dear readers,**

**So yea, I haven't updated in a while, and I feel really bad about that. I'm sure you hear these excuses a lot, but I'll tell you anyway. I have really bad writer's block and a lot of stress with school and everything lately. I'm NOT quitting on this story, but I'm taking a break and putting it on hiatus until I can officially plan out the rest of it, like a smart and mature writer would do.**

**I also **_**might**_** be making a BTRxOC spy fic, or maybe just two OC's, in the near future. (I made a spy fic back in the day, as in my first ever fic, but it failed horribly.) But I'm not sure if I wanna write a BTR fic, a Teen Wolf fic, or a The Walking Dead fic, I'm still contemplating, but I have the ideas for each written down for when I pick which one I'll write first.**

**Send me your thoughts/ideas/replies, and again I really am sorry for the second hiatus so soon after the first!**

**P.S. I might have an OC contest for the BTR fic.**


End file.
